I Got Feeling
by AndreCullenMason
Summary: Bella es una chica normal que por cuestiones de la vida termina trabajando en una prestigiosa empresa de moda conocera a el amor de su vida o sera un completo infierno TODOS HUMANOS
1. Otra vez lo mismo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pretenecen estos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos... :D**

**Bueno aqui va mi historiaa soy primeriza no sean ta rudas conmigo :D**

* * *

Ay!!! Emmet eso duele se mas cuidadoso!!!

Lo siento enana no es mi culpa que te hallas caído..otra vez!!!

Calla emmet no estoy d humor..

Bueno aquí estoy yo otra vez camino al hospital con mi queridísimo hermano- oso Emmete de 27 años o mas bien de 10 porque eso es lo que parece un niño de 10 años aunque parece un oso de lo grande que es pero eso nada es puro tamaño.

Mientras me llamo bella tengo 24 años no soy nada del otro mundo piel pálida cabello y ojos chocolates nada del otro mundo soy una mas del montón. Pero bueno mi autoestima no es precisamente muy alta al igual de que no soy mucho mi torpeza le da un toque especial a mi vida cuando hace acto de presencia y me a vergüenza frente a todo el mundo haciendo mi vida mas patética de lo normal. A este paso ya nos encontrábamos llegando al hospital gracias a la loca rápida conducción de mi hermano oso ósea Emmet.

Enana ya llegamos.

Mientras mi hermano me bajada de su pequeño jeep (nótese el sarcasmo) y me llevaba a urgencias , apenas puso un pie dentro del hospital la s enfermeras me reconocieron y le dieron a mi hermano los papeles necesarios y le dijeron que esperara como de costumbre ya esto era rutinario para mi.

A ver bella con que te tropezaste esta vez¿¡??.... Mmm…la acera?¿ la alfombra… tu pie…a ver dime- entonces mi hermano se apoyo en el apoya brazos de la silla y puso cada una de sus manos en cada cachete y me miraba con unos ojitos de corderito a medio morir era muy gracioso verlo asi pero en serio hoy no andaba de humor.

- Con N!"·a…

- Que bella habla bien no te entendí!

- N!·$%a- a este paso ya me encontraba refunfuñando un monton de cosas incoherentes

-Que¿?

- CON NADA EMMET NADA!!!!!!!!

No fue buena idea decirle eso a mi _queridísimo_ hermano ya que se encontraba en el piso riéndose a mas no poder gracias a mi torpeza… no ven lo que digo siempre me pone en vergüenza y no es tanto eso si no que enfrente de mi hermano que siempre que salimos siempre tiene la oportunidad de ponerme en vergüenza frente a quien sea…

- Isabella Swan

Menos mal que me llamaron porque estaba que mataba a mi hermano.

Mientras me encontraba en el consultorio del doctor esperando a que llegara para que me revisara y me diera su verecdicto en medio de mis cavilaciones sin sentido entro el doctor y pero que doctor!!!... podría ser mi padre pero que va era alto palido con ojos de un color miel raro pero aun asi hermoso no le podía quitar la vista de encima pero tenia que hacerlo porque si no era maleducada… pero dios tenias que verlo era casi imposible quitarle la vista de encima.

- buenos días Srta. Swan mi nombre es el doctor Carlisle Cullen, déjeme examinarla a ver que tenemos aca- por lo que puedo observar tiene un gran historial aquí en el hospital me puede explicar eso?...

Si bueno aquí venia mi rubor sin remedio le estaba haciendo competencia a los tomates…

- bueno lo que pasa es que yo soy extremadamente patosa y m i torpeza hace acto de presencia en cualquier sitio y en las situaciones menos oportunas y siempre bueno la mayoría del tiempo termino en urgencias.- a este punto mi sonrojo era inevitable y parecía un tomate. El doctor parecía estar mordiéndose el laio para no hellarse a reir en ese momento.

-bueno Isab---en ese momento lo corte no me gusta mucho mi nombre.

- Bella dígame Bella.

- ok bella no es nada del otro mundo para mañana va a estar bien tu pie e lo voy a vendar y cuando llegues a tu casa ponte un poco de hielo en el pie y ya.

-ok gracias Dr. Cullen

- bueno Bella nos vemos que te recuperes pronto.- y con eso el doctor abandono la habitación. Mi hermano me llevo de regreso a mi apartamento en el medio de New York antes de bajarme del monstruo que mi hermano tenia por carro me interrumpió.

- Enana segura que puedes bajar bien note vayas a volver a lastimar.

Le lance una mirada envenenada a mi hermano y creo que con eso entendió mi indirecta.

- Tranquilo Emmet regresa a tu apartamento con Rosalie.

Roalie era la novia-Prometida de mi hermano y mi casi Cuñada- Hermana ella era la belleza en persona cabello rubio y ojos azules un cuerpo de muerte que dejaba sin respirar a los hombres por donde ella pasaba por ser rubia es muy inteligente no como las normales cabezas huecas eso era lo que me gustaba de ella, aparte que llevaba a mi hermano por el "Buen Camino" como ellos dicen no quiero saber que es eso porque presiento que voy a ir directito a un psicólogo.

- esta bien bella ve pero me dices si necesitas algo. Mañana empiezas el nuevo trabajo no ¿?

- Si mañana es mi primer día y dale las gracias a Rosa porque me allá conseguido este trabajo.

- ok enana nos vemos

Y con eso mi hermano desapareció por las calles de New York dejándome a mi con mis cavilaciones. Entre a mi apartamento agarre la bolsa de hielo me acosté en mi cama y me puse a repasar si tenia todo listo para mañana. Tengo que darle enserio las gracias a rose por este trabajo en una empresa de moda- Revista algo aso, no me acuerdo muy bien en realidad no me gusta mucho eso con lo de la moda porque pienso que todas las personas son unas superficiales y cabezas huecas y eso pero enserio necesitaba el trabajo ya que me gradué en diseño pero para poder entrar en ese mundo tenia que comenzar como dicen por ahí desde abajo e ir escalando posiciones. Rose me dijo que mejor me ahorrara los comentarios que en ese mundo había de todo y que me iba a sorprender y todo eso decidí hacerle caso y callarme hasta que por lo menos comenzara .enserio me sorprendí comenzando porque Rose es una súper modelo y no es como las demás eso debió ser lo que cautivo el corazón de mi gran hermano.

Mi familia no era millonario pero tenia su dinero por eso me dieron este apartamento para mi hermano y para pero ahora era mio porque mi hermanos e mudo con Rosalie asi que me quedo aquí casi todo el tiempo si no tengo nada mas que hacer casi no salgo porque o es no me guste sino que la mayoría de mis amigos no están aca tampoco es que no tenga muchos pero los que tengo o mejor dicho la que tengo es igual que yo reservada y timida tampoco le gusta salir mucho ella se llama Angela y también vive en New York pero casi no nos vemos por cuestiones de trabajo y porque si no es por eso es porque Sale con su novio Ben los cuales se ven adorables juntos. Y eso me deja a mi y a mi soltería solas un viernes en la noche junto con sydney White y un pote de helado de mantecado con oreos y asi compartimos una noche como muchas otras sola y descargando mi frustacion con un pote de helado.

Por lo menos mañana comienzo mi nuevo trabajo y espero que me vaya bien y a lo mejor pueda hacer una buena amistad o algo aunque lo dudo a donde voy es una empresa de moda y yo pues bueno a mi no se me da muy bien esa parte aunque estudie diseño n oes precisamente para la moda y por lo que tengo entendidol as personas se fijan mucho en lo que usas si es un Gucci o D&G y cosas asi pero no le paro a eso lo que me importa es como soy yo. Y con esas cavilaciones me quede rendida e los brazos de Morfeo bien entrada la noche.

* * *

**porfisss dejen reviews y me dijen que tal les parecio yo que que este capi n otice mucho pero les prometo que lo mas pronto posible voy a bajar el segundo y ya la historia va a ir agarrando su camino. Graciasss**


	2. C&C inc

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pretenecen estos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos... :D**

**holaaaa!! bueno espero que loes guste este segundo cap que lo subi lo mas rapido que pude jejeje...**

**

* * *

  
**

Beep beep beep

Beep beep beep

- Que ray--!! Bien buena manera de comenzar el dia no me había terminado de levantar y ya me encontraba e el piso con las sabanas de mi cama y todo por intentar siII!!!! Intentar apagar el aparato endemoniado que muchos llaman despertador yo lo llamo el enviado del mal todos lo días es lo mismo.

Una vez acaba mi batalla con el enviado del mal y las sabanas me fui directo al baño y me propuse a bañarme dure alrededor de 30 minutos Sali del baño con sumo uidado para o volverme a caer mi pie estaba de maravilla el Dr. Cullen tenia razón. Me fui a mi cuarto y me vesti con la ropa que había que había elegido la noche anterior. No era la gran cosa pero era comoda. El "atuendo " consistía e una falda que me llegaba por debajo de las rodilla una camisa blanca olgada con un sweater y con unos zapatos bajos comodos. Ya se que me visto como una vieja para alguien d emi edad pero que mas no tengo novio ni nada por el estilo asi que para que no tengo motivo para estarme vistiendo como de pasarela aunque tampoco me guste mucho la idea pero que se hace asi era mi armario casi todas mis ropas se parece a excepción de esta falda que bueno me gustaba bastante era la única que tengo que es asi.

Una vez lista agarre mis cosas y me propuse a prepararme un café. Mmm..genial no tengo café tengo que salir a comprarlo. Aproveche que no tenia café y vi que mas tenia que comprar para que asi después del trabajo ir a comprarlo. Me despertó de mi _deseo _ de ir a comprar cosas al super mercado la melodía de mi celular Pokerface de Lady Gaga cortesía de Rose.

- Alo¿?

- hola Bella como estas? Como Sigues? Emmet me conto te encuentras bien? Por que no me respondes… Bella!!!!

- Hola Rose si estoy bien y no te respondia porque no me dejabas contestar!

- Ahh..bueno como te preparas para tu primer dia de trabajo?

- Ehh… Bien¿? …..ahorita voy saliendo a comprarme un café que no tengo aquí en la casa.

-Mmmm…bueno bell's cuidate aisame como te fue en el trabajo cuando salgas-

- ok Rose entonces hablamos mas tarde- con eso me disponía a dar por terminada la conversación pero rose me interrumpió.

- AHH!!! Antes de que me valla cuando llegues a la empresa pregunta por Alice ellos saben quien es ella es mi amiga y sabe casi todo sobre ti te debe estar esperando cuando llegues ella te va a ubicar e tu puesto de trabajo.

Y con eso rose colgó y me dejo con muchas dudas pero bueno después hablare mejor con ella. Me dispuse a agarrar mis cosas y salir de mi apartamento una vez en el estacionamiento me monte en mi bebe para ser una persona lejana de la moda tenia un buen carro el cual era mi bebe era un Porsche Cayman S color negro para mi era una belleza. Sali del edificio y me encamine en una cola en las calles de N.Y pasando camino a mi nuevo destino por un Starbucks y pidiendo mi café para asi seguir hasta llegar a un edificio bastante grande y llamativo en las calles de N.Y en el cual reposaba el nombre de la empresa en letras grandes y decía C&C inc. No me preocupe por ver que decía las iniciales ya que pronto me enteraria una vez dentro, estaciones en un sitio cerca del edificio y me dispuse a caminar. Una vez en la entrada me comunique con un guardia y me dijo que me dirigiera al piso 10 y una vez alla preguntara por quien estaba buscando. Para ser una empresa de moda tenia mucha seguridad el edificio era impecable me monte en el ascensor y cuando las puertas se abrieron y comenze a caminar todo el mudo me miraba como si fuera un bicho raro me puse a ver a las personas del lugar y todos bueno casi parecían sacados de una revista los hombres era bellos las mujeres también pero parecían unas zorras a decir verdad se vestían con unas faldas que si acaso les cubrían el trasero y unas camisas demasiado pegadas para mi gusto parecieran que no podían ni respirar pero al igual había otras que vestían decente y se veian muy bien a decir verdad . llegue a recepción y me atendió una chica que según lo que me dio a entender entre tanta habladuría se llamaba Jessica Stanley después todo paso muy rápido de la nada aprecio alguien que parecía una duende y me abrazo repentinamente casi me caigo y eso no seria buena manera de comenzar el dia.

- hola soy Alice Cullen tu debes ser Isabella Swan o me equivoco¿?- MMM.. ese apellido me suena…

- Bella llamame Bella y no estas equivocada

En eso alice empezó a dar saltitos y a aplaudir con las manos

- Presiento que vamos a ser muy buena amigas Rose me ha hablado mucho te ti!!.. dijo otra vez dando saltitos. En eso Alice pego un grito de horror y todo el mundo volteo a verla y yo me le quede mirando raro n ose que le pasaba me caia bien pero no sabia que le pasaba.

- Alice que te pasa?

- Que es eso que llevas puesto?????!!!- gimio casi casi grito

-que?? esto? – dije señalando mi ropa- es ropa- dije lo mas obvio Alice me miro con cara de pocos amigos que casi me helo la sangre. Ok no hay que molestar a pequeña chica por mas pequeña que pareciera y adorable podría parecer un verdadero demonio cuando te miraba asi.

- Ay… Bella que vamos a hacer contigo ¿? Ah…. Tenemos que arreglar esto lo mas pronto posible.. .Mmmm… ya se …. El sábado vamos d compras!!!!- grito Alice haciendo que todo el mundo nos viera otra vez raro. Genial no pude pasar desapercibida el primer dia yeiii..ahora todos me verían como un bicho raro.

- Que!!!! N ono Alice yo no voy de compras. No me gustan…

- no no no mi querida Bella si eres mi amiga te tienes que vestir bien y como es eso que no te gustan las compras a todos les gustan la compras y no hay un no por respuesta.

Yo me quede sin palabra estaba claro que no le podría ganar la batalla después de que dijo eso Alice puso una cara de borreguito a medio morir y no pude resistirme no le podía decir que no tenia razón.

- Esta bien Alice vamos de compras el fin de semana.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIII- volvia Alice a gritar

- baja la voz nos están viendo raro Alice.

- ok. Por cierto soy diseñadora de moda y trabajo aquí en la empresa te voy a llevar a donde mi hermano y asi podras comenzar tu nuevo trabajo de su asistente personal ya sabes anotar cosas arreglar- bla bla bla bla bla bla Alice podía hablar sin casi casi respirar era impresionante todo lo que hablaba este pequeño cuerpo de energía. Espero que su hermano no sea asi por que si no no duraría en la empresa mucho tiempo soportando a otra persona igual que Alice espero que no sea como ella. En eso me llevo por un pasillo donde pasaban personas con vestidos y ropa por montones mas zapatos accesorios asi fue el recorrido gente ajetreada por todos lados hasta que llegamos a un sitio donde había dos escritorios en uno de ellos había una chica rubia que enserio parecía una zorra.

- Lauren- dijo Alice seca abriendo la puerta que estaba entre los escritorios yo mientras tanto me quede parada no sabia que hacer ¿ Seguirla o no ? que dimela Alice me vio y como que pudo entender mi dilema.- Ven Bella- ok ya tengo una respuesta segui a Alice hacia la puerta.

Una vez adentro levante mi vista a donde Alice se dirigía casi corriendo con una elegancia de una bailarina y le daba un fuerte abrazo a un hombre que s e encontraba de espalda.

- hermanitooo – dijo Alice ya en sus brazos.

- Alice no deberías estar trabajndo como los dejmas- Apenas escuche esa vez fue como un cato de los angeles era una voz aterciopelada masculina.. Dios que voz.

- Ja Ja e realidad tome un pequeño descanso para que conocieras a tu nueva asistente- Alice se giro hacia mi- ven Bella acercate- hice lo que me dijo y me acerque en ese momento el hombre se volteo y Dios que hombre era alto de unos 1.85 o 1.90 era delgado pero de complexión musculos bastante bueno no como Emmet pero se veía que hacia ejercicio el cabello era de un color cobrizo y y estab desordenado l ocual lo hacia ver mas Sexy era palido casi como yo y tenia uso ojos esmeralda que te hipnotizaban apenas lo veias. Me quede embombada viendo al bombon de jefe que tenia al frente dioss que hombre. Me xtedio su mano y yo Sali de mi ensoñación.

- Edward Cullen un placer.

- bueno hermanito esta es bella ya le explique en el camino que tenia que hacer y ya sabe bueno si quieres tu le explicas el resto o no se yo me voy – dijo Alice dirijiendose a la puerta- Bella nos vemos al almuerzo yo te busco nos vamos a divertir tanto!!!!!- dijo Alice dando Saltitos- con eso salió de la habitación dejando con mi nuevo jefe me dila vuelta y encare a este dios griego que tenia al frente.

- Bueno ya alece te explico lo que tenias que hacer al parecer le caistes muy bien y eso es decir mucho cuando se trata de Alice- dijo dándome una sonrisa torcida que te para la respiración el corazón todo- por lo que supongo que serás una buena persona y si Alice te tiene confianza entonces yo también, para comenzar hoy mientras te ubicas acomoda unos papeles que están en tu escritorio y después vienes aca y me preguntas que hacer también atiende las llamadas lauren te dira para quien estoy y para quien no y cualquier duda lepreguntas a ella-

- Ehh Gracias- y con eso me dispuse a salir de la oficina e ir a mi escritorio donde era observada descaradamente por la tal lauren la cual no me quitaba la vista de encima y me estaba dando una mirada fea.

- Hola soy Lauren Mallory y asistente de Edward – dijo con un todo petulante e la voz

- Soy bella Swan ehh.. la nueva asistente- y con eso dimos por concluida la conversación por parte y parte el resto de la mañana paso sib mas inconvenientes pasando llamadas arreglando papeles, miradas envenenadas por parte de Lauren en realidad no se porque . a la hora del Almuerzo llego una chica que parecía igual que Lauren solo que menos zorra a decir verdad esta estab hablando con Lauren sobre algo que no me daba la gana de escuchar hasta que capte mi nombre

- En serio tenias razón lauren parece el patito feo dioss a quien se le ocurrió contratarla aca- me quede callada no me iba a meter en problemas me estaba hirviendo la sangre quien se cree esa para estar hablando de mi asi. En eso llego Alice y les mando una mirada amenazadora a las dos no entiendo porque letienen tanto miedo aunque a veces lo puede dar pero parece inofensiva.

- Bell's estas lista nos vamos ahora- dijo agarrando mi mano y si acaso dandome tiempo de agarrar mi cartera. Salimos casi corriendo de la oficina con las mirada atonidas te Lauren y su amiga. Ya nos encontrábamos en la entrada principal del edificio.

- lo siento bella mi carro esta en el Taller y Edward no me quiere prestar su carro nos tendremos que ir en taxi- En eso Alice se estaba acercando a la calle para agarrar un taxi y yo la garre del borde de lo que sea que estuviera usando y la detuve ella se dio la vuelta para ver que era lo que quería y yo con la mirada gacha le dije casi balbuceando.

- A- Alice y-yo tengo carro- no se porque estaba nerviosa pero no me importo a Alice se le marcaron los hoyuelo de la cara.

- y porque no lo dijistes antes vamos!- dijo agarrando el brazo y empezando a caminar pero de pronto se detuvo y me vio – donde tienes tu carro?.

Entonces comencé a caminar hasta que llegamos al mi bebe y Alice pego un grito.

- No puedo creer que este sea tu auto tienes un carro super lindo y dejame decirme hermosísimo y tu ropa en un desastre que pareciera que fue sacada del siglo pasado explicame eso bella dijo mientras nos montamos en el carro y arrancábamos a donde Alice me indico.

Cuando llegamos a la dirección proporciona por la pequeña duendecillo nos estacionamos y el ballet fue y estaciono mi carro mientras os daba un tiquecito y nos adentrábamos al restaurante.

- mesa para dos por favor- dijo Alice dirigiéndose con la camarera a donde nos indicaba una ves sentadas nos dieron el menú y eligimos lo que ibamos a comer Alice pidió una ensalada Cesar con algo mas que no que era algo con camarones o algo por el estilo y yo pedi una pasta a la carbonada mientras esperábamos Alice me empezó a hablar de la empresa de cómo la habían heredado ella y Edward de su madre como Alice no le gustaba dirigir su hermano lo hizo y ella trabaja como diseñador ay de vez en cuando lo ayudaba de cómo su mama todavía sigue ahí haciendo cosas menores organizando eventos tanto de caridad como para promocionar la empresa. Me gusta mucho que la familia fuera de Alice fuera hogareña por asi decirlo que no se dejaba llevar por las apariencia también me conto que su papa era doctor, ya capte porque se me hacia conocido su apellido le dije a Alice que lo conoci ayer en una de mis tantas visitas al hospital también le conte de mi familia de mi hermano y Rose de mis padres que vivian en Phoenix y de mi torpeza aguda ya cuando me di cuenta estábamos de regreso en la empresa solo que esta vez Alice me hizo estacionar en el sotano de la empresa y por cierto no me dejo pagar el Almuerzo ella dijo "yo invito yo pago" ya me encontraba de regreso en la oficina y le dije a Alice que si quería la podía llevar de regreso a su casa cuando terminara la jornada de trabajo la aludida acepto encantada.

Me encontraba en mi escritorio d ela mas tranquila si se puede decir asi a que te estén taladrando con la mirada presentía que esto iba a ser mas difícil de lo que creía, durante la tarde entraba y salía personas de la oficina de Edward me compadecí de el y me fue a comprar un café y un ponqué para el supongo que estaría con hambre y cansado después de tanto ajetreo . toque la puerta de la oficina y escuche un pase asi que entre.

- le traje esto porque pese que a lo mejor lo necesitaría- dij poniendo en su escritorio el ponqué y el café que compre Edward vio lo que le traje y estab sorprendido yo mientras estaba mas roja que un tomate y me estaba mordiendo el labio nerviosamente pensando si le gustaría o no. Asi que no espere mas y me diriji de nuevo a la puerta antes de salir me llamo y yo voltee.

- Gracias Bella es muy lindo de tu parte ninguna de mis asistentes había hecho esto por mi- dijo sonriendo se notaba cansado.

- Esta bien Sr. Cullen cualquier cosa me avisa a mi o a Lauren

- Edward dime Edward no me gustan mucho ese tipo de formalidades y mas si tienes casi mi edad Bella.

- Ok Edward me avisas cualquier cosa- mi nombre sonaba tan bien en sus labios dios dije pensando mientras me sentaba en mi escritorio poco a poco me iba acostumbrando a las miradas de Lauren pero sabia que eso no iba a durar mucho porque un dia de estos iba a explotar. En eso Lauren se fue alegando que ya era hora de Irse y para mi sorpresa ya eran las 5 de la trade en eso Edward salió con su maletín y chaqueta en mano se despidió de nostras y se fue con Lauren detrás de el como un Perrito faldero marque el numero de Alice y a los 3 repiques me contesto.

-Ola Bell's que paso?

- Alice ya estoy lista y tu?

- Si también nos vemos en la entrada del edificio ya voy para alla.

- ok yo también voy para alla – dije dirigiéndome al ascensor el cual ya se iba a ir asi que me apresure para agarrarlo y me resbale esperando la caída pero nada paso cuando me di cuenta estaba en los brazos de Edward.

- gra-Gracias- puede decir entre balbuceos despues de eso Edward me regalo una sonrisa torcida y me levanto.

- Cuando llegamos abajo Alice me estaba esperando se acerco a donde nosotros y seguimos al sotano.

- hermanita hoy también me toca llevarte a la casa?- pregunto Edward

- no _Hermanito _Bell's me va a llevar asi que no te preocupes.

- Ahhh… esta bien- dijo Edward viéndome si seguía haciendo eso me iba a dar algo claro el no me veía como una chica super linda ni nada por el estilo si no me miraba agradecido se le notaba que estaba cansado. Que hacia yo pensado si mi jefe me miraba bien o no que me pasaba con el????? Nada eso era lo que tenia que pasar.

Seguimos caminado hasta que llegamos a mi carro al lado había u reluciente Volvo color plateado que supuse que era de Edward ya que abrió la puerta trasera para guardar sus cosas mientras nosotras no metíamos en el mio.

- lindo carro Bella- dijo Edward antes de meterse en el suyo y arrancar. Una ez que arrancamos nostras me acorde de que tenia que comprar la comida si no prefería morirme de hambre en mi casa.

- Este.. Alice…- la aludida voltio y me dijo que prosiguiera asintiendo con la cabeza. – Este.. me acompañas al super mercado¿?? Es que tengo que hacer unas comprar para mi casa- dije a Alice se le iluminaron los ojos y comenzó a dar saltitos en el haciento del carro

- Claro que si Bella me gusta que me preguntarasss!!- dijo chichando de alegría.

Llegamos al súper mercado donde se suponia que era la que iba a hacer la compras en lugar de Alice la cual apenas entramos al super agarro un carrito y comenzó a meter de todo el carrito mientras que yo iba sacando lo que me parecia que no necesitaba y ella lo volvia a meter estuvimos asi como diez minutos y las personas que pasaban nos miraban raro hasta que decidi rendirme con la duendecillo esta aca presente.

Cuando llegamos a la caja pague y nos dirijimos hacia el carro y pelear con la maleta de mi caro para meter todas la comprar. Si esto era si con la comida no me quería imaginar como iba a hacer es sábado con la ropa, en ese momento me recorrió un escalofrio por la espalda. Arrancamos después de nuestra pequeña pelea con la maleta y me encamine hacia la casa de Alice según la dirección que me había dado cuando llegamos aun magestuoso edifico en centro de N.Y. Alice se bajo y antes de irse le dije que si mañana quería que la viniera a buscar y me dijo que si.

- Adios bella estamos hablando! Nos vemos mañana!- dijo y se fue rumbo a su apartamento yo arranque y me diriji al mio. Me tomo 2 viajes sacar todas las compras de mercado y eso porque en el edificio había un carrito y podias poner las compras ahí me tomo como una hora arreglar el mercado cuando termine no tenia animos de nada asi que me acosté y apenas toque la almohada cai en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

bueno espero que ls haya gustado este segundo cap!

porfis dejen reviews y asi me motivan y medicen que tal els parece la historia no sean duran conmigo por fass

esta es mi primera historia y encerio estoy bastante emocionada porfiss leanla

lo mas pronto que pueda estare bajando el siguiente cap


	3. Trabajo y mas Trabajo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pretenecen estos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos... :D**

**aqui va otro capi encerio siento n ohaber actualizado antes me apena mucho . pero es que me mude a estudiar y bueno la uni no perdona**

* * *

Me desperte otra ez con el sonido del endemoniado aparato que estaba a mi lado. Poco a poc me fui desperesando hasta que logre despertarme , una vez despierta me bañe y me vesti con la ropa usual para el trabajo (según yo claro esta). Una vez lista me prepare un café y me di cuenta de que tengo café hasta dentro de un año gracias a Alice. Una vez que tome mi desayuno llame a alice para aisarle que ya iba para su casa. 20 minutos después estaba aparcando enfrente del edificio de Alice.

-Bellaaa!!!!!- grito Alice entrado como un remolino al carro , es impresionante como una persona puede tener tanta energía a estas horas de la mañana- Como Estas¿?

- Ehh.. bien Alice y tu???-

-Maravillosamente!! Ayyy Bellaaa tienes que conocer a jazz es tan lindo! Pero supongo que ya lo conoces!!! – Jasper Hale es el hermano gemelo de Rose aunque pocas veces lo e visto es una persona agradable y muy tranquilo! – El es mi novio desde hace mas de 1 añoo y loquiero tanto!! El es tan dulce y tan lindo!--- Bella??

-Mju!

-Tienes novio?? Lo único quepude hacer fue atrangantarme con mi propia saliva!

- No, no tengo- las relaciones no eran mi fuerte tampoco es que alice no había visto mi aspecto! No es que fuera horrible pero no levanto ni una mosca!!!

- Como??? Pero si eres tan linda Bella por lo poco que te conozco se que eres una persona maravillosa! Tranquila pronto vendrá tu príncipe Azul!- alice dijo eso con una sonrisa picara en su cara eso no me daba buena espina pero que hacia si era ella. Al los 10 minutos llegamos a la oficina . aparque en el estacionamiento y segui a alice . Una vez en el piso que nos cosrrespondia cada una se fue por su lado ates de entrar a la oficia escuche a Alice gritarme.

- Bella en el almuerzo te busco!- yo respondi con u asentimiendo de cabeza y me diriji a mi oficina.

Una vez en mi escritorio la mañana paso rápido Edward entre reuniones y yo aguantando los comentarios mordaces de lauren y sus amigas ya me estaba casado de eso. A mitad d emañana le lleve a Edward un café y me lo agradeció se veía que ho era uno de esos de mucho trabajo y agotamiento mental. El dia paso sin ningún acontecimiento importante de mencionar. Almorcé con Alice y estuvimos hablando de banalidades después regresamos a la oficina y mi cara de terror no fue normal cuando encontre en mi escritorio una pila de documentos me acerque y i una nota de Lauren diciendo que los archivara y que ella no lo podía hacer porque tenia una cita o algo asi. Eso nada mas hizo que me hirviera la sangre. Pero que mas lo tenia que hacer.

Estuve tan concentrada en el trabajo que no me di cuenta la hora qu era eran la 7.30pm! dios el tiempo se me paso muy rápido estaba recogiendo mis cosas y cuando alce la vista me encontré a un Edward mirándome. Ese hombre era una dios caído del cielo era hermoso. Pronto tuve que sacar eso pensamiento de mi cabeza cuando su voz interrumpió mis cavilaciones acerca de el .

- Bella que haces aquí a esta hora ¿¿ - dijo co una voz de cansancio

- ehh… bueno… este…. Me quede archivando unos documento que me dej lauren y se me paso el tiempo no me di cuenta- dije algo sonrojada y bajando la mirada

- Mmmmm..esta bien…. Pero que yo sepa ese o es tu trabajo… o si..--- Ehmm rayoss que hago no puedo echar a Lauren por la borda sino despues o me a dejar en paz

- Eh…si…este… yo se pero no importa también e parte de mi trabajo no tengo problemas.

- Bueno vas de salida?

- si si ya me iba

-te acompaño hasta la salida- y con eso emprendimos hacia el estacionamiento una vez dentro del estacionamiento me desedi de mi hermosísimo jefe y me fui.

El resto de la semana paso tranquilo ya no tuve que ir a buscar a Alice ya que le habían dado su carro otra vez, lauren me miraba miradas envenenadas durante todo l dia… supongo que tuvo que ver algo con el hecho de que Edward hablo con ella, pero no me importa, ellas y sus amigas seguían riéndose d emi a mis espaldas acerca de mi vestuario pero no me importo. Alfi llego viernes y con eso una pequeña alice hechas un torbellinode telas y demás cosas.

- BEllAA!!! GRACIAS A DIOS QUE ESTAS AQUÍ NECESITO TU AYUDA- dijo so gritando me tenia que acostrumbrar a eso en eso salió un Edward algo sorprendido por lo que vio apenas vio a alice asi se hecho aq reir. Era increíble como sonada su risa.

- A-Alice-ce que te paso??

- Calla hermao si no quieres sufrir!- Alice dijo esto con un tono bastante severo – Me llevo a _tu _Bella por el resto de la tarde! Adios- y con eso alice agarro mi mano y salimos disparadas hasta donde ella trabajaba.

- lo siento bella pero necesito tu ayuda para que me pases unas cosas justamente hoy falto mi asistente y estoy apunto de volverme loca! Para hoy tengo que tener listo estos diseños y no he podido por falta de Ayuda- Alice diciendo esto me lanzo un monton de telas y encajes hasta que quede sumergida en telas telas y mas telas.

Al final de la tarde ya había terminado todos sus diseños listos para ser presentados, agotadas por todo el ajetreo nos lanzamos a un sofá que había allí.

- menos mal que mañana vamos a de COMPRAS!!!- alice dijo esto ultimo e n grito y con una energía tremenda… será que nunca se le acaban las pilas???

- Si…yeiii…compras- dije yo sin animo. N eso sentí la mirada matadora de Alice encima mio

- Bella con las compras no te metas me entiendes!- dijo señalándome con un dedo- esto es muy serio! Porfin te voy a quitar ese aspecto de vieja de bibloteca que tienes ya vas a ver vas a queda divina y vas a tener a millones de hombre a tus pies.

- Si Alice lo que tu digas.. es mejor que me vaya se me a hacer tarde!- dije esto parándome de mi haciento

- ok bella nos vemos mañana te paso buscando a las 9 ok? Asi que esta preparada para esa hora ..y …buenooo usa zapatos comodos. Adios- Alice dijo eso desapareciendo e su estudio.

Bueno tenia que prepararme mentalmente para el dia de mañana por lo visto no iba a ser algo muy lindo por asi decirlo por lo menos para mi. Fui a la oficina a buscar mi bolso menos mal Lauren no estaba allí. Agarre mi cartera y Sali de allí rumbo a mi casa para poder descansar para mañana.

Llegue a mi csa me di un merecido baño y después me puse enfrente del televisor un rato hasta que me dio sueño y me fui a acostar a mi cuarto. Que manera de pasar un vieres por la noche encerio tengo que expander mi circulo de amistades o comprarme un perro porque esto ya se estaba volviendo rutina y no me gustaba estar sola por lo menos por mucho tiempo. Esos fueron los últimos pensamientos coherentes que tuve el resto del dia hasta quedarme profundamente dormida.

* * *

**ya se que el capie s corto pero pornto bajo el otro solo deme tiempo por favor dejen reviws nos ea rudas! denle al boton verde!!! ohhh y disculpen si hay cosas mal escritas estoy que mato mi teclado!**


	4. Alice compras y Makeover

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pretenecen estos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos... :D**

**aqui esta el proximo capi mas rapido de lo pensaba disfruten!**

**

* * *

  
**

Poco a poco me fui despertando vi la hora 8am. Solte un sonoro suspiro y me di vuelta en la ama callendo al piso y enredándome con mis sabanas, tenia tiempo sin despertar asi.

Una vez mejor de mi desastre me prepare algo para comer y luego bañarme en eso escucho el tlf sonar y contesto.

- Bella! Bella como estas??? Estas ya despierta??- era una energética Alice al teléfono

- ehh..si Ali- me corto violentamente

-ok bell's nos emos mas tarde acuérdate a las 9! - y con eso colgó el teléfono sin si quiera despedirse. Algo me decía que este dia iba a ser agotador. Me prepare mi cafe y un sándwich y me dispuse a ir a bañarme. Una vez que Sali luego de 20min. Abri mi closet y solte un suspiro.

- definitivamente necesito ropa nueva, pero Alice no se tiene que enterar de esto!- y con eso saque unos vaqueros algo desgastados pero comodos y una camisa maga corta color lila con mis converse negros. Me hice un moño y lista ya estaba lista para mi tortura que según Alice se llama compras. A las 9 sono mi teléfono y era Alice que estaba afuera baje el edificio y la vi en su flamante Porche amarillo pollito. Me monte en el carro e inmediatamente arranco.

- Bellaaa como estas? Hable con Rose ella nos alcanza en el centro comercial a la hora del almuerzo para el Makeover- con eso ultimo mire fijamente a Alice con una ara de terror.

- El que ¿ Alice.

-eh… Ups..bueno bell's eso era sorpresa pero como ya sabes si te vamos a hacer un Makeover, lo necesitas si compras ropa nueva pues es de suponer que un cambio de imagen completo no te va mal. Tranquila Roso y yo sabemos lo que hacemos asi que deja de mirarme con esa cara! – bueno si definitivamente este iba a ser un dia para recordar- asi que no te quejes que de nada va a servir vamos a hacer todo eso hoy y punto!- en eso ella tenia razon Alice no aceptaba un no por respuesta . al poco tiempo llegamos a centro comercial gracias a loca conducción de mi compañera debo admitir que se parece mucho con Emmett . Alice salió prácticamente corriendo del carro hacia el mal y entro dando salidos y pequeños grititos de felicidad.

- vamos bella ¡ apurate!

La mañana se nos fue entre probandome y probándome vestido camisas faldas pantalones de todo Alice me los iba pasando y ella decidia cual me llevaba y cual no, aparte que no me dejaba pagar ella dijo "yo te invite yo pago no acepo un no por respuesta". Entramos en unas de las tantas del mal y era de vestidos eran espectaculares a decir verdad. Alice me hizo probarme uno azul era lindo tenia que admitirlo era con una manga tipo camiseta d eun lado y del otro no era pegado resaltando mis curas y tenia una abertura e una de las piernas dejando que se viera cuando caminaba y tenia una especie de cola pero sutil era lindo me encantaba, alice busco unos zapatos que combinaban con el vestido para que me los probara.

- Bella te ves preciosa es como si te lo hubieran hecho a la medida!. A ver pruébate este también!- me tiro un vestido color crema con una cinta negra alrededor de la cntura em lo puse era tipo top y caída debajo d las rodillas- este es perfecto también nos lo llevamos Bella quitate el vestito todavía tenemos mucho por hacer- Alice dijo esto dando saltitos de felicidad, cabe destacar que todas la tiendas en las que entramos era de marca y diseñadores famosos!

Cuando por terminamos de hacer las "PEQUEÑAS" compras le rogué a Alice para ir a comer literalmente me estaba muriendo hambre no había probado ni tomado nada desde que sali de la casa, ella acepto gustosa y fuimos al carro de Alice a dejar las bolsas todavía pienso como todas entraron en el carro de Alice.

- Mmm…..creo que vamos a necesitar mas espacio- dij oalice como si fuera lo mas normal dl mundo- todavía tenemos algo mas que comprar.

- QUE!!!!!!- grite ne medio del estacionamiento y la pocqa gente que había por allí me miro extraña pero ignore sus miradas- mas??? Alice q mas falta! – dije esto con un gemido de desesperación que mas podía altar ya tenia todo lo que necesitaba.

- si Bella todavía falta pero lo hacemos después de comer y con Rose ella también quería ir. Asi que deja de quejarte.- con eso procedimos a entrar nuevamente al mall y dirigirnos a la parte de los restaurantes nos dirigimos a uno que era muy elegante a decir verdad y apenas entramos nos atendió un chico de unos 20 años alto delgado y de cabello castaña.

- Mesa para 3 a nombre de Alice Cullen- el chico inmediatamente verifico y nos llevo a una mesa en donde ya se encontraba Rose esperándonos.

- Chicas gracias a dios que llegaron ya me estaba saliendo raíces de tanto esperar..porque tardaron tanto??- Rose siempre tan energética.

- Hola Rose yo bien y tu? Gracias por preguntar- dijo –Alice con fingida inocencia, a esto Rosalie se limito a poner los ojos en blanco.

- Heyyy Bella me parece que le llamaste la atención al chico de la entrada no ha parado de verte desde que entraste.- me voltee y Rose tenia razón el chico estaba mirando sin ningún pudor hacia donde estábamos nosotras apenas vio que lo vi se voltio y fingió estar haciendo su trabajo. Cuando me voltee otra vez vi que Alice y Rose estaban hablando algo entre cuchicheos.

- De que están hablando chicas?- en eso las 2se voltearon y tenían una cara como si les hubiera pasado un fantasma por el lado- y esa cara de horror que vieron- dije medio en broma. Alice fue la primera en responder.

- na-nada bell's por que dices eso- dijo ella algo nerviosa. Rose no respondió se limito a hacer un asentimiento de cabeza. Esto no me gustaba para nada algo estaban tramando estas 2.

El almuerzo paso sin ningún inconveniente todo fue normal a decir verdad, muy normal ara ser un almuerzo con Alice, a lo mejor y me estaba volviendo paranoica, si seguro era eso no había nada por que preocuparme, pedimos el postre y con eso la cuenta cual fue nuestra sorpresa que cuando abrimos la libretita que contiene la cuenta estaba no solo la susodicha sino una pequeña nota y en ella una cuantas letras que contenían el numero y el nombre del chico de la entrada

" _555-6825-352 Mi nombre es Mattew llamame preciosa" _

- hey Bella tienen un admirador – dijo Rose

- Si y parece que esta muy interesado en ti- dijo Alice dando salitos.

- Ayyy yaaaa , nooo… es un crio- dije yo horrorizada como se les ocurria que iba a salir con un niño.

- Bell's no se melodramática tampoco es muy pequeño debe tener al menos unos 20- dijo Alice viendo hacia el chico.

- No simplemente no yo quiero un hombre estable y mas grande que yo no un crio que todavía vive con su mama- a esto mis 2 compañeras respondieron torciendo los ojos y soltando un suspiro de resignación.

- Hay bell's que haremos contigo!- les lance una mirada envenenada a ambas ynos dirigimos a la salida del restaurante. Una ez fuera yo solo segui a mis acompañante pelear con ella es imposible asi que mejor me ahorro las molestias. Cuando vi a donde nos dirigíamos solte un gemido de exasperación no puedo creer que me hayan traido hasta aca que creen. Si bueno se podrán imaginar entramos a Victorias Secret's. apenas entramos Alice y rose se volvieron un remolino en movimiento. Mientras una elegia ropa y diversos accesorios la otra me empujaba a los probadores y me lazaba ropa o mejor dicho pedazos de tela. Me pasaron inumerables conjuntos de roa interios de diversos colores y telas debía admitir que era lindos pero YO YA TENIA TODO ESO! Claro mas conservadores. También me pasaron diminutas pijamas y camisones muy sexy's. Cuando me pasaron uno negro con encajes en azul era muy lindo peor cuando iba a usar yo eso.

- ALICE CULLEN! Se puede saber porque me pasas esto?- dije al punto de la desesperación!

- uhmm.. para que te lo pruebes- dijo con finida inocencia.

Al final termine como con 5 bolsas de la tienda y con u nuevo armario de ropa interior.

- whoaaa!!! Creo que tengo as ropa interior aquí que en mi propia casa- dije metiendo todas las bolsas en el BMW de Rosalie.

- jaja si verdad- dijo Alice con un tono de nerviosismo en su voz. Y Rose asintió nerviosamente, esto definitivamente no me gustaba.- bueno cambiando de tema vayamos a la segunda fase! Vamos a hacerte u Makeover!- dijo Alice dando saltitos de felicidad- dios en que me había metido. Me meti en el auto con Alice y nos dirigimos a alguna parte de New York , una vez que llegamos nos bajamos y nos dirigimos a un imponente edificio, era una especie de Spa. Rose llego inmediatamente donde estábamos.

- Buenas tardes bienvenidas a Aquamarine Spa- dijo la recepcionista amablemente.

- Reservacion a las 3 con Alfonso para 3 personas.- dijo Alice seriamente mientras la chica nos decía a donde dirigirnos. Fuimos en el ascensor al piso no-se-cual y apenas se abrieron las puertas del ascensor dejo a la vista un salón impecable donde había de todo lo que te podias imaginar sillas de relajación espejos cosas de esas para hacerte los pies manos y para de hablar.

- Aliceee mi amor como estas- dijo un hombre acercándose a Alice y dándole un fuerte abrazo y dándole 1 beso en cada cachete (mejillas).

- Alfonsoooo tanto tiempo sin vernos. Ven te presento a una amiga a Rose ya la conoces – rose lo saludo y el hombre se dirigió a mi .

- Tu debes ser Bella verdad? – yo nada mas asentí con la cabeza porque fue lo unico que me permitió hacer el tal Alfonso- ok chicas supongo que ustedes vienen a lo de siempre o no?- ok bueno ustedes vayan a hacer lo que se van a hacer y yo me encargo de la preciosura que tengo aca a mi lado- y con esto las chicas se dirigieron a hacerse un no-se-que y me dejaron sola con el hombre aquí presente- bueno amor vamos a comenzar tu solo relájate y dejame el trabajo a mi.

La renovación como le dije Alice comenzó primero me cortaron las puntas del cabello le dieron un poco de volumen Alfonso dijo que conservaría mi color de pelo porque era muy bonito, después prosiguió a mi cara me depilaron las cejas (debo decir que dolió bastante) mientras tantos unas chicas hacían mis pies y manos una en cada mano y pie. Me sentía como en las películas posterior a eso me llevaron a área de depilación . Yo solo pude ver a la chica con cara de horror ella en cambio lo único que hizo fue verme con una cara amable pero créanme que no fue nada amable conmigo. Mi _QUERIDISIMA _Alice me mando hacer una depilación completa y cuando digo completa es completa. El dolor delas cejas o fue nada comparado con el que sentía en estos momentos no puedo creer que las mujeres hagan esto, una vez terminada la bendita depilación, Sali de allí caminando como un pingüino no sentía las piernas nada, debo matar a Alice por mandar a que me hicieran la brasileña. A estas alturas ya era pasada la 5 llevábamos un buen rato aquí, luego me llevaron a una silla donde Alfonso procedió a maquillarme y arreglar mi cabello de manera que quedara natural me pasaron ua ropa que no era la que tenia puesta que andaba en una bata y o era ninguna de la ropa que había comprado hoy. El solo dijo que la envio Alice, me dirigi a cambiarme y a obedecer lo que me habían dicho que no me viera en ningún espejo. Cuando Sali me encontré con la imagen de una persona que no era yo era una mujer que tenia curas su cabello caia en ondas y tenia un cuerpo esbelto no podía creer que era yo esto definitivamente me hizo bien, andaba con un vestido casual color blanco y unas sandalias bajas. Apenas levante mi vista vi a Alfonso Alice y Rose mirandome expectantes. Lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo hacia mis 2 compañeras y dales un abrazo de agradecimientos.

- ohhh… tenias razón esto me iba a ayudar mucho gracias por obligarme- dije a punto de llorar pero me detuve antes del que maquillaje se me corriera.

- Ahh bella estas hermosa no te lo dije? Ahora vámonos a la casa para organizar la ropa y prepararte para la semana de trabajo que nos espera.- con esto me despedi de Alfonso y nos dirigimos hacia el carro cuando salimos ya era de noche y ya había olvidado todo el resentimiento que tenia contra Alice por haberme hecho pasar por todo esto en cambio lo había reemplazado por un sentimiento de agradecimiento y aprecio. Apenas os montamos e el carro mi estomago gruño pidiendo comida, camino a la cas aparamos en un local dfe comida rápida y la comimos allí. Después continuamos hacia mi casa con Rose detrás de nosotras en su carro. Llegamos rápidamente y me apresure a bajar las bolsas con ayuda de Alice y Rose, estaba muerta el dia había sido muy agotador para mi gusto, cuando entramos al apartamento note que Rose y Alice se mandaban miradas secretas y en ella podía percibir nerviosismo la verdad no sabia porque estaban asi llevaba el dia entero en esa actitud.

- al fin en casa! – dije entrando al apartamento y dirigiéndome hacia mi cuarto con Rose y Alice detrás mio. Entre en mi cuarto y deje las bolsas en la cama Alice y Rose hicieron lo mismo e inmediatamente salieron del cuarto con la escusa de que querían tomar algo, en eso escuche el timbre de mi apartamento y Rose dijo que ella atendía, me dispuse a arreglar las bolsas , seriamente donde iba a meter todo eso era mucho pero le encontraría espacio. Me acerque a mi closet y cual es mi sorpresa apenas lo abro, todo sentimiento de agradecimiento y aprecio fue sustituido por una ganas tremendas de matar a una pequeña duendecillo y su ayudante maquiavélico.

- ALICE CULLEN Y ROSALIE HALE!!!- Exclame a mas no poder yo creo que el edificio entero escucho mis gritos - QUE RAYOS LE PASO A MI CLOSET! DENME UNA EXPLICACION- dije esto al punto de la desesperación. mientras salia de mi habitacion a enfrentar a esos 2 demonios.

* * *

que tal les parecio??

les gusto???

ya saben que hacer deje review! por fisss asi me ispiran para escribir y me comentan si les gusto o no que le puedo agregar o que no les gusto (preferiblemente no ) jajajaj mentira pero si me gustaria saber lo que piensan del fanfic y que quieren a futuro


	5. Desastres y mas desastres

**encerio lo siento si me tarde demasiado en subir este cap lo siento espero que les guste y tambien se que las excusas no sirven de nada pero ayudenme si djen coment! :D espero que los disfruten**

**

* * *

**

_- ALICE CULLEN Y ROSALIE HALE!- Exclame a mas no poder yo creo que el edificio entero escucho mis gritos - QUE RAYOS LE PASO A MI CLOSET! DENME UNA EXPLICACION- dije esto al punto de la desesperación. _

Sali corriendo de mi habitación hecha una furia cuando me consigo a la masa de músculos de mi hermano y detrás de el 2 figuras muy conocidas para mi

-Emmett quitate de allí si no quieres salir lastimado- le dije a mi hermano hecha una furia

-Ehm….. Bell's tienes que calmarte cariño… no es bueno estar cegado por la furia

-EMMETT!

-Ehm… suerte chicas!- dijo saliendo de mi campo de visión. Y se fue a la cocina a hacer no se que.

- Bella no tienes que ponerte asi, lo hicimos por tu bien créenos- dijo Rose

- Verdad Bella yo se que no te conozco mucho pero créeme cuando te digo que cambiaste mucho y todavía falta que lo vea el resto del mundo… - bla bla bla Alice se había inspirado en uno de sus discursos.- y bueno bella te hacia falta- dijo ella después de cómo 10 minutos cuando iba a replicar un estruendoso ruido provino d la cocina y después una maldición que provenia de Emmett , en eso las 3 salimos corriendo para ver que era lo que ocurria.

- AHHHH… .Emmett que ray- puff puff se escucho por toda la casa Emmett estaba en la cocina inundada ahora de agua porque estaban rotas varias de las tuberías de agua- Que esta pasando?- dije en medio del pánico volvi corriendo a la sala y casi me desmayo allí con lo que vi la sala estaba toda inundaba a mas no poder y salía agua de todos lados y de mi cuarto también.

- AHHHHHHHH- grito alice al ver que salía agua de mi cuarto- Rose la Ropa la Ropa ¡- grito mientras las 2 salian corriendo a buscar las cosas en mi cuarto.

- Emmet llama al conserje! Que cierre el agua del apartamento.

Al cabo de unos 30 minutos y mi apartamento hecho un lio estaba el plomero revisando que rayos fue lo que paso , mientras Alice y Rose estaban super felices porque pudieron salvar las bolsas de la nueva ropa de un terrible fin y todas estaban a salvo en mi carro .

- bueno- dijo el señor plomero- el trabajo va a ser muy difícil…sinceramente todas las tuberías están dañadas desde un principio que construyeron el apartamento el trabajo durara al menos un mes y medio y a lo mejor mas si en el transcurso del mismo se consigue mas problemas que es lo mas seguro.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para mi, aunque si pareciera que me lo hubieran echado estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y de paso mi nuevo peina ropa todo se daño. Oh y de paso mas de u mes sin casa! Eso iba a ser lo peor de todo un hotel es mucho dinero pero lo tendría que pagar Emmett y Rose no eran una opción ellos.. bueno como lo digo demuestran su amor en cualquier sitio y no importa quien este presente créanme cuando les digo que no les importa quien este allí, la lo e experimentado eso me llevo varias citas al psicólogo. Y no tenia donde mas quedarme. Rayos.

- bueno gracias- dicho esto el hombre se retiro- y ahora que hare!- dije sentándome en el sillon empapado de agua.

-AHHHH… yo se yo se que puedes hacer!- dijo Alice dando saltitos y brinquitos esto no me gustaba- te puedes quedare mi casa! CONMIGO!... pero eso si hasta el lunes que llega mi Jazz y este bueno tu me entiendes.

- bueno no es tan mala idea y tengo hasta el lunes para que hago.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIII… y tranquila _yo_ se lo que _tu _vas a hacer ya lo vi todo- dijo sonriéndome pícaramente y saliendo del apartamento- te espero en el estacionamiento para irnos.

Di un largo suspiro y me dispuse a ir a mi nuevo hogar por lo menos por un dia. 30 min después estaba entrando a un lujoso edificio cerca del mio.

-bueno bell's bienvenida a mi humilde hogar(de humilde no tiene nada)

- ohhh…Alicee tu apartamento es muy bonitooo…

- Si bueno lo se…. Jajajaja….. Y adivina a quien tenemos de vecino- dijo saliendo del apartamento y yo detrás de ella caminamos por un pasillo por donde habían varias puertas hasta que al fin paramos en una Alice toco el timbre y apareció el ser mas hermoso que haya visto en mi vida…. Estaba con cara de dormido su cabello alborotado y un pijama muy sexy déjenme decir..

-Alice que te paso?- ohh mierda seme había olvidado que no nos habíamos cambiado y yo en estas fachas dios mato a Alice.

- Ohh hermanito larga historia, pero cuéntame como estas ¿? Y que haces dormido a esta hora?

- ohhh Alice es la una de la mañana…. A ti nada mas se te ocurre venir a esa hora a mi apartamento…-… bella que haces aquí?

- Ehhm..este…yo…bueno..- genial me volvi tartamuda- larga historia dije bostezando- y los presentes lo notaron-

- bueno hermanito el punto es que bella va a estar fuera de su departamento una temporada y se va a quedar conmigo hasta el lunes porque llega mi jazzy! Ahhh que feliz soy… bueno nos vemos mañana- dijo Alice dándole un abrazo a Edward y agarrándome la mano y arrastrándome (literalmente) fuera del apartamento.

Ya cuando casi íbamos saliendo Edward se paro atrás y me dijo:

Bella te puedes quedar conmigo el tiempo que desees, nos vemos el lunes- y con eso cerro la puerta del apartamento y yo me quede petrificada justo e donde estaba con una Alice eufórica donde estaba..

Bella esto va a ser fantástico tu y Edward viviendo juntos wuauuuuuuuu el unca le había dicho eso a nadieee dios miooo voy a tener una hermanitaaa bella eres mi hermanita y no te puedes retractar Edward no acepta un no por respuesta esto va a ser divertido, menos mal que cambie tu guardaropas algo me decía que lo hiciera…bla bla bla bla- Alice seguía hablando no había vuelta atrás yo y el dios griego de mi jefe viviendo bajo el mismo techo esto no podía estar pasando, y con esos pensamientos cai en lo brazos de morfeo.

* * *

**dejne coment porfa y me dicen si les gusta la historiaaaa :D**


	6. Un dia interminable

**holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! encerio disculpen la tradanza no tengo excusas la verdad pero por favor dejen reviews hay muchas que han agregado la historia a favorita asi que por favor dejen reviews! sin mas preambulos las dejo con el capitulo 6 espero que le guste**!

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Un dia Interminable**

Lunes empecé este dia con el peor pensamiento Edward maravilla Cullen y yo Isabella patosa Swan viviendo bajo el mismo techo no podía estar pasando eso no podía pasar y todo por culpa de Alice y Emmet a dios en donde me he medito.

-Bella vamos ve a bañarte que yo preparo que te vas a poner hoy- no me había dado cuanta en donde mi queridísima amiga nótese el sarcasmo había entrado a mi habitación hice lo que me dijo porque el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndola sabia que nunca iba a poder ganar una con ella era imposible asi que no me moleste en protestar.

Me di una ducha y cuando Sali casi me da un infarto al ver la ropa que me había elegido Alice.

-Alice voy a una oficina de trabajo no a un burdel- le dije casi histérica al demonio que tengo por amiga- como se te ocurre mandarme a la oficina con unos tacones de mas de 10cm eso un un suicidio! Dios y la falda bueno la falda no estaba tan mal pero ese no es Alice como se te ocurre.

-Tranquila Belly Bells no te va a pasar nada de nada creeme.- como no dije antes no me moleste en pelear me dispuse a ponerme lo que el diabólico demonio me había obligado a poner Alice procedió a maquillarme y a peinarme y cuando me vi en espejo era increíble el cambio como me veía parecía otra mujer.

-Ayyyy! Bella quedastes divina vas a ser la envidia de la oficinaaaaa! Vámonos que se nos hace tardeee vámonos en tu carroo apuratee ya no aguanto las ganas de que te vean en la oficina- decía, digo casi gritaba una eufórica alice a mi lado.

Emprendimos camino hacia la compañía mientras Alice iba hablando ella sola acerca de no se que, sinceramente no me interesaba mucho ya que iba pensando en como iba a mirar a Edward hoy cuando me fuera a su apartamento dios, llegamos a la empresa y estaciones le dije a Alice que iba por un café y que después subia después de todo no había tomado nada, ya que no me dio tiempo en la mañana con la eufórica Alice.

Llegue al café que había mas cerca del edificio, también pude notar que en el camino todos los hombres se me quedaban viendo como si fuera un pedaso de carne lo cual era realmente asqueroso.

-buenos días Señorita en que la puedo ayudar- me dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules nada mal pero no era mi tipo.

-Ehh si dame 2 capuccino´s para llevar y 2 ponque también – el chico anoto mi orden pague y el se dispuso a buscar mi pedido, después de un rato –largo a decir verdad- regreso con mi pedido.

- gracias- le dije al chico y me dispuse a irme de regreso a la oficina

- a la orden preciosa cuando quieras puedes venir de regreso- dijo esto y guiñándome un ojo, pensando el que seria un gesto sexy lo cual fue todo lo contrario. De nuevo iba camino a la oficina y los hombres viéndome dios si que eran babosos me molestaba eso.

-Bueno días Stuard- le dije al portero de edificio. Cuando iba llegando al ascensor vi que se estaba cerrando la puerta.

- detengan la puerta por favor- dije entrando al elevador y dando las gracias pulse el numero 10 y me dispuse a esperar a llegar a mi destino. Llegue al piso y Sali del ascensor claro sin pasar las miradas que me daban los empleados de la oficina.

- Buenos días Jessica

-Bella eres tu?, pero que te hicistes no me malinterpretes pero te ves muy bien.

-Ehhh, gracias Jessica

Me diriji a mi escritorio y deje mi bolso y chaquete encima y asi poder llevarle el café y el ponqué a Edward claro no pude pasar desapercibida la mirada matadora de Lauren, a pesar del poco tiempo que tengo en esta empresa Lauren logro sacar al aire mi paciencia asi que me había prometido que no me iba a seguir pisoteando si me decía algo yo también le iba a responder esto no iba a seguir asi.

-Ohh miraaaa tanya El patito Feo se Cree un Cisne! Que ilusa eres al pensar que con ropa nueva te vas a ver mejor por dios pareces una prostituta jajajaja- ok esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso no le bastaba con mirarme mal desde el primer dia no tenia que seguir y seguir-

-Ok lauren sinceramente no se cual es tu problema conmigo y sinceramente no me interesa no se quien rayos te crees para hablarme asi, una cosa te voy a decir no te metas conmigo porque no sabes en donde te estas metiendo ok? Asi que ya deja de molestarme y ahorrate tus comentarios- dije esto al borde de un ataque de ira me tenia que controlar estaba en la oficina pero es que encerio me sacaba de quicio- ah y otra cosa-dijo viéndola otra vez- la próxima vez que llames a alguien prostituta vete primero en un espejo- dije agarrando mi café y el de Edward junto con los ponques y entrando a la oficina.

-buenos días Edward-dije entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de mi en eso Edward se ibvolteando en su silla

-bue- dijo Edward volteadose y escaneándome sus ojos de arriba abajo sin ningún pudor cabe decir pero no se porque no me molesto. Cuando Edward se dio cuenta de cómo me estaba bien se rencopuso- Eh buenos días Bella, dejame decirte que estas preciosa hoy supongo que esto es obra de Alice.

-Ehmm si tienes razón esto- dije señalando mi cuerpo- es obra de Alice, aquí esta tu café- dije poniendo el café y el ponqué encima de su escritorio- si me necesitas voy a estar afuera- dije con intensiones de salir pero Edward me interrumpió.

-Ahh ok esta bien, bella hoy te vas a mi casa verdad?- o rayos que pena me daba esto me puse roja como un jitomate- y acuérdate que no acepto un no por respuesta-mierda!.

-Ehh si claro, después de que salga de aquí voy al apartamento de Alice a buscar mis cosas- dije a intenciones de salir

-Ohh por eso no te preocupes creo que ella ya mando a alguien a buscar tus cosas y asi arreglar tu cuarto para que cuando llegue no tengas que hacer nada-

- que? Que alice hizo que?- dije con los ojos como platos esta duendecillo ,me las iba a pagar encerio lo iba a hacer.

-ohh bueno ya conoces a mi hermana es impredecible

-si bueno tienes razón, bueno ya me voy –dijo ya con ganas de querer salir corriendo de esta oficina la mirada de Edward me penetraba intensamente y eso estaba haciendo que flaqueban mis piernas no se como iba a hacer viviendo con el un mes, iba a morir.

-A y Bella.. dime una cosa

-si- si

-Tengo que llamar a Mike Newton?

-Eh? No entiendo quien es el- dije con una cara de confusión y Edward me mostro el porta vasos del café en donde decía _Mike Newton 555-69-87 Llamame princesa_

_- _este yo bueno, sinceramente no se como llego eso allí – dije viendo a edward con una cara de confusión, con razón se había tardado ese idiota en traerme el pedido

-Bueno no importa como llego eso allí quieres el numero o no?- dijo Edward mirándome con una cara de pocos amigos

-no, puedes botarlo no necesito eso- dije saliendo y viendo como mi jefe cambiaba su a cara auna de pocos amigos a una como de esperanza.

- ok buenos nos vemos mas tarde _compañera- _dijo alzando sus hermosas cejas, este dia iba a ser interminable no se como lo iba a soportar regrese a mi puesto en donde me tuve que aguantar las miradas de Lauren y aparte de eso el dia estuvo muy ajetreado entre llamadas visitas encargos, de todo se paso el dia, a la hora del almuerzo fui a almorzar con el duende maquiavélico de Alice la regañe por lo que hizo con mis cosas encerio con ella no se podía, me dijo además que yo osea yo estaba caudando conmocion en la oficina con mi nuevo look, también le conte que incidente con el café y la cara de Edward a lo que Alice respondió dando brinquito y diciendo algo asi como que _lo sabia lo sabia _lo cual no pude comprender encerio, a este paso ya eran las5 de la tarde hora de irme a mi nuevo higar durante un mes aparte que iba con los nervios de punta, Edward se había ido mas temprano hoy la verdad no se porque, la verdad yo no sabia como responder no sabia si el ya estab en su casa o no se si estaba con alguien, por lo que me dispuse a ir por algo de pan y algunos ingredientes para preparar algo en agradecimiento como no sabia que tenia Edward compre justo lo necesario aparte meti una botella de vino no se porque pero creo que iba a ser mi mejor amiga durante mi estadia en el apartamento cullen para asi poder calmar los nervios que me provocaba el dueño de esas esmeraldas verdes. Una vez que llegue al apartamento me dispuse a subir al apartamento de Edward el cual se encontraba en el mismo piso que el de Alice llegue a la puerta toque. Y abrió la puerta un Edward con un pantalón de pijamas y una toalla alrededor de su cuello recién salidito del baño dejando ver asi sus abdominales dios que bello es

-Uh mmm pasa Bella te estaba esperando disculpa las fachas es que acabe de salir de baño

- ehmmm tranquilo yo este bueno no sabia si estabas aquí o no asi que bueno ehmm. Tu me entiendes- dije entrando al apartamento y quedándome en la puerta me daba mucha pena el apartamento de Edward era igual o mas lindo que el de Alice.

- si bueno pasa adelante—que es eso? – dijo viendo las bolsas que tenia en la mano- ven dejame ayudarte. Dijo quitándome todas las bolsas que tenia en las manos.

-bueno pensé que como agradecimiento por dejarme quedarme aquí haría la cena hoy y como no se que ingredientes tienes pues compre l oque necesitaba

-Sabes que no renia que hacer eso podíamos ordenar algo de comida y ya- dijo dejando la comida en el meson de la cocina. Ven vamos para que veas tu cuarto ya estan todas tus cosas y ya estan arregladas me imagino que Alice te dijo todo no? – yo solo atine a asentir con la cabeza- Ah y antes de que se me olvide ten las llaves del apartamento, para que asi cuando vengas a la casa y no estoy no te quedes afuera- dijo dándome las llaves y llevándome al cuarto

-Este es tu cuarto- dijo Edward entrando en la habitación la cual era bella había una cama en el centro y un enorme closet que en mi vida llegaría a llenar- Como puedes ver aquí estan tus cosas dijo abriendo el closet y mostrando toda la ropa que el duende me había comprado este estaba lleno de ropa hasta el tope- Bella el baño esta fuera si quieres asearte la puerta de el frente es mi cuarto cual quier cosa me avisas te dejo para que te acomodes

- a muchas gracias encerio Edwar- ahora salgo para hacer la cena y no acepto un por respuesta- dije eso cuando vi que Edward estaba a punto de replicar y con eso se dispuso a salir del cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de el, me di media vuelta y me tire en la cama y me puse a pensar como seria todo a partia de ahora tanto aquí en la casa como en el trabajo lo bueno era que Edward es una gran persona y eso facilitaba muchos las cosas en lo que respecta a la convivencia.

* * *

**Espero que le alla gustado el cap a mi me gusto mucho jejeje... dejen reviews y diganme su opinion de la historia y de los cap las dejooooo _xoxo_**


	7. Nada Mas me pasa a mi

**bueno chicas aqui estoy con un nuevo capi quiero agradecerlos por los reviews del capitulo anterior espero que este capi les guste y espero que dejen reviews y me digan que tal el capi**

**quiero agradecer a PeralRoseSwan y a Yasmin-Cullen por su reviews espero que en este capi tambien comenten!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Nada mas me pasa a mi**

Bueno aquí me encontraba en mi nueva habitación preparándome para la larga noche que me esperaba, me fui a mi nuevo closet a ver si podía conseguir una ropa mas comoda y lo único decente en el monton de ropa que tenia era un pantalón de pijama muy lindo y lo acompañe con una franelilla y unas pantuflas de vaquita (xD) que alice me había regalada y con esto me dispuse a salir. Me diriji a la cocina y me encontré con un concentrado Edward leyendo la etiqueta del vino que compre.

-mmm hola ya estoy lista para preparar la cena- dije haciendo que Edward saliera de su ensoñación.

-oh bien, muy buen vino el que elegiste dejame decirte

-Gracias a mi me encanta el Merlot, y bueno espero que te guste la lasaña es lo que voy a preparar hoy en agradecimiento- dije dirigiéndome a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la comida.

- claro dime en te ayudo a picar a lavar a sacar los ingredientes te busco los envases dime que hago- dijo casi sin respirar hermano de Alice tenia que ser.

-No tu tranquilo yo me las arreglo yo te llamo ahora y antes de que empieces a replicar no acepto un no por respuesta- dije apuntándolo con un dedo si como de un niño pequeño se tratara, y el resignado se dio media vuelta para salir.

- Avisame si necesitas algo estoy aquí en la sala viendo la televisión- dijo antes de salir, mientras yo me dispuse a preparar la lasaña que mi mama me había enseñado a hacer la cual era era mi especialidad en realidad Emmet adoraba la lasaña asi que cuando hacia el siempre iba a la casa a comer y me tocaba preparar casi para un ejercito espero que Edward no sea asi, ya este paso entre mis pensamientos ya casi casi estaba la lasaña lista, de repente sentí como si alguien me estuviera viendo me voltee y me encontré con Edward el cual me estaba viendo intensamente este debió haber visto la confusión en mi rostro ya que empezó hablar.

- No había nada de interesante, asi que ya como no me dejas hacer vine a ver como preparas la lasaña, encerio no puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo viéndome con un puchero muy lindo asi como los que hacia Alice pero en el se veian demasiados sexy´s, te podía dejar babeando en un segundo y creo que era asi como yo lucia en ese momento como una idiota con un rio de baba cayendo admirando a este angel caído del cielo menee la cabeza para asi salir de mi ensoñación.

-Mmmm, puedes servir el vino si quieres tengo algo se sed- dije volviendo a mi trabajo una vez lista mi lasaña la meti en el horno y me sente enfrente de Edward y me dispuse a beber de la copa del vino que el había servido para mi.

-Asi que dime Bella que es tu vida, quiero saber todo de ti- cuando dijo eso me atragante con el vino y casi casi se lo escupo en la cara.

-Ehmm este yo…. Encerio quieres saber de mi vida?- dije viéndolo

-Claro porque no debe ser muy interesante-

-Mmmm.. bueno por donde empiezo… tengo un hermano mayor llamado Emmet, mis padres viven en Phoenix mi papa es un empresario de una pequeña empresa alla, y mi madre ama de casa, además de eso vivo aca sola ya que mi hermano vive con su prometida y ya, en realidad eso es todo- dije viéndolo otra vez

-A ver dime tu color favorito?- me sorprendia que Edward se molestara en los mas mínimos detalles de mi vida lo cual me alegraba mucho-

-Ehm… mi color favorito… dejame ver- dije viéndolo a los ojos – Verde- dije sin pensarlo y al momento arrepintiéndome bueno el no se tenia que enterar que me gustaba el verde porque era el color de sus ojos. Me golpe la cabeza mentalmente-

-Verde encerio? A ver bella que mas te gusta quiero saber todo de ti-

-ah pero no se vale, tu solo eres que hace todas las prenguntas dejame preguntarte a ti Edward

- Nop empece yo asi que yo soy el que hace las preguntas después trendremos tiempo de que me hagas preguntas además mi vida no es muy interesante- dijo viéndome a los ojos.- además no creas que te puedas safar de mi fácilmente- ok estaba dicho este iba a ser mi final Edward era muy amable era perfecto. Fui a ver la comida y vi que esta ya estaba lista asi que la servi en los platos y la lleve al meson para si sentarnos y comer.

- bueno aquí esta la cena espero que te guste- dije poniendo el plato enfrente de el. Me sente y vi que Edward empezó a comer.

-Bella esta divino, donde aprendistes a hacerlo, se parece a la que hace a madre- casi me atragante cuando dijo eso, bueno esa bueno no?

-Este…. Tu sabes mi hermano y yo viviendo solos no podíamos vivir a punta de pizza´s, además a mi siempre me ha gustado la cocina- dije restándole importancia el resto de la cena paso entre una platica muy agradable en donde le conte todo o bueno casi todo de mi vida a Edward cuando le fui a Preguntar me dijo todavía no mas adelante me entere que le gusta Debussy igual que a mi y además que le encanta orgullo y prejuicio como su lectura predilecta, se sorprendió cuando le dije que esa era mi libro preferido ya qu muchas chicas de mi edad casi no leen o mejor dicho no lo hacen, yo le dije no soy como las demás chicas y el dijo algo muy bajito que casi no entendí pero era algo como que _tienes razón _, al final tuvimos una pequeña pelea en quien iba a lavar los platos a la final lo decidimos con piedra papel o tijera, muy infantil lo se pero fue idea de el, y el termino ganando, asi que termino lavando ya que el que ganaba lavaba los platos.

-Bueno bella ya termine que quieres hacer, ver una película tal vez?- dijo viéndome y casi casi haciendo un puchero marca Alice.

-Esta bien, pero yo elijo la película

-Me parece justo, en el mueble de alla- dijo señalando un mueble grande como una vitrina- estan las películas- me diriji hacia alla y vi la cantidad de películas que tenia habían demasiada, me gire y vi a Edward con una cara de no puede ser, a lo que el respondió- me gustan mucho las películas- dijo viéndome como si nada, se dirijio al sillón que había enfrente del televisor y se desplomo con toda la despreocupación posible, era increíble que este fuera mi jefe parecía una persona totalmente diferente, me dispuse a busca una película adecuada para ver y como eran tantas me agache mientras iba meditando cual seria mejor, creo que me tarde mucho porque de repente sentí a alguien detrás de mi y me voltee para ver que era Edward el cual se agacho para estar a mi altura y me miro, yo me que sin palabras, de repente Edward se acerco lentamente hacia mi dios esto no puede estar pasando estaba casi a centímetros de mi cara y para mala suerte siguió derecho y agarro una película que estaba al lado contrario de donde el estaba- Esta es muy buena – dijo enseñándome la caratula de la película en donde reposaba el nombre de _orgullo y prejucio_ yo lo único que atine a hacer fue a echarme a reir

- oh si esa es muy buena- dije riéndome todavía cuando estábamos hablando en la cena me pregunto por mi película favorita y le dije que era esa pero que gracias al incidente en mi c asa había perdido todo eso y que no sabia si iba a poder a volver a conseguir esa película. Nos dirigimos al sillón y Edward puso la película, todavía no podía creer lo que había pensado que Edward me besara bah, que mas quisiera yo, enserio debo dejar de pensar en esa concéntrate bella tenemos que ver la película, a este punto del dia no me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba y mire a Edward que andaba en las mismas que yo los 2 cabeceando para no quedarnos dormidos la verdad es que el dia había sido agotador, y pues todo esto de la mudanza con Edward pues también había traido consigo una ola emociones muy fuertes para también tener aparate un cansancio físico un cansancio mental, pero que hacia yo solita me enredaba la cabeza, pero asi era no podía hacer mas nada.

.

.

.

Sentí que algo se movia acompasadamente, la almohadas no se mueven o si? No no lo hacían fui abriendo mis ojos poco a poco y me di cuenta de la imagen que estaba enfrente de mis ojos se encontraba Edward dormido con una cara de angel y después me percate de que yo me encontraba encima de el nos habíamos quedado dormidos, el salón estaba en penumbras me dispuse a salir de allí e irme a mi habitación cuando me fui a mover no pude porque estaba en la cárcel de los brazos de Edward no me podía mover para nada intente despertarlo pero nada.

-Edward despierta, nos quedamos dormidos- al fin empezó a moverse y abrir los ojos perezosamente me vio cerro los ojos y de repente los abrió y se incorporo de golpe

-Este yo lo siento me quede dormido, no me malin-

-Tranquilo Edward yo también me quede dormida mejor vayamos a la habitación- después me percate de mis palabras y me corregí – digo tu a la tuya y yo a la mia.

-Claro vamos- me levante y Edward hizo lo mismo que yo una vez enfrente de la puerta de mi nueva habitación me voltee y le desee buenas noches a Edward el hizo lo mismo y cada uno entro en su habitación, me meti en la cama era muy cómoda suave te invitaba a dormir en ella, y yo ni corta ni perezosa cai rendida en los brazos de Morfeo rememorando los acontecimiento de hoy y pensando en lo que me esperaba mañana.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi dejen reviewssss...las dejo _xoxo_**


	8. Penas penas y mas penas

**holaaaaaaaaaa com oestannn? espero que biennnn aqui les dejo otro capi de la historiaaaa muchas muchass gracias por los reviewsss se los agradezco encerioo espero que sigan dejandooo porfasssss porq asi me animo a seguir escribiendo la historia, bueno aqui les dejo el cap espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Penas penas y mas penas**

Estaba con Edward en un hermoso parque a las afueras de la ciudad cansados del paseo que dimos nos sentamos en unas de las bancas del parque.

-Bella he querido decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos

-Dime- Edward se fue acercando poco a mi cara susurrando mi nombre

-Bella….

-Bella…

-Bella- de repente todo empezó a moverse un temblor dije, sentía que alguien me zarandeaba poco a poco fui despertado y abriendo los ojos para darme cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño y que el temblor era provocado por un duende maligno el cual se encontraba saltando en mi cama.

-Bella al fin despiertas, te e estado llamando por mas de 10 minutos, apurate vete a bañar que se va a hacer tarde…. Ademas puedo ver que estabas soñando con mi querido hermano no dejabas de susurrar su nombre entre sueños.- abri los ojos hasta donde pude, siempre he sabido que hablo en sueños pero tener sueños con mi jefe no era correcto, pero no me podía resistir era débil , que hacia.

- Alice como entrastes? Que hora es?-dije volteándome a la mesa de noche y vi el reloj 6 de la mañana!- Alice que te pasa son las 6 de la mañana dejame dormir.- dije agarrando las cobijas y arropándome hasta donde pude, claro mi paraíso no podía durar mucho porque inmediatamente sentí como Alice quitaba las cobijas que me arropaban.

-Bella mi querida Bella, que voy a hacer contigo, primero es el apartamento de mi hermano asi que bueno tengo copia de la llave, además de que te voy a preparar para que vayas despampanante a la oficina hoy, y bueno eso lleva tiempo, asi que mueve tu trasero al baño para que te duches porque te juro que soy capaz de llevarte hasta alla asi que no me pongas a prueba! Mue-ve TU tra-se-ro YA- dijo alice apuntándome con un dedo y hablándome como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, no pude hacer mas nada sino que hacerle caso, me diriji a la ducha con toda la pereza del mundo odiaba levantarme temprano y mucho mas que me levantaran, no se que iria a hacer con alice, cerre la puerta del baño me cepille los dientes que quite la ropa y la meti en un cesto de la ropa sucia que había en el baño me emti en la ducha y deje correr el agua por mi cuerpo para despertarme encerio Alice me las iba a pagar, me eche mi shampu de fresas , cuando me había terminado de bañar envolví mi pelo en una toalla y agarre otra para mi cuerpo y para mi mala suerte con el apuro de alice por salir a bañarme se me olvido la ropa interior y no tenia en el baño, RAYOS!.. abri la puerta del baño para salir corriendo a mi habitación y cuando iba en procedo Edward estaba saliendo de su habitación en pijamas y me vio yo me quede estatica donde estaba no sabia que decir ni que hacer.

-Eh yo..es-te-…ehhh-Edward balbuceaba puras incoherencias y yo no sabia que hacer aparte de eso estaba tan roja como un tomate, aparte sin contar mi penosa situación saliendo del baño en toallas mas embarazoso y moria.

-Edward deja de ver asi a bella- no me había percatado de la presencia de Alice en la puerta de mi habitación, mirando la escena con una sonrisa picara como la ella sola, me las iba a pagar.

-Ehh esto yo …tu sabes que siempre me despierto a esta hora yo..ehmmm….me tope con bella en el pasillo

-no me tienes que dar explicaciones hermanito, lo digo solo porque estas atrasando a bella para arreglarla para el trabajo-dijo como si fuera la cosa mas natural del camino Edward se dio media vuelta y regreso a su habitación y yo Sali manda a la mia.

-No puede ser Alice tu lo sabias! Y me hiciste salir sin ropa ni nada que mala amiga eres- diej cerrando la puerta detrás de mi ella a lo único que atino fue a echarse a reir mientras me tiraba la ropa que me iba a poner como hare para ver a Edward a la cara hoy no me creía capaz de tal cosa, me vesti y una vez lista me vi en el espejo el atuendo era muy lindo pero los tacones igual a los de ayer matadores, me sente en una silla para que Alice me maquillara y me arreglara el pelo.

-Es increíble la energía que tienes a esta hora de la mañana, yo no podría

-Ay Bella siempre e sido asi y siempre sere asi, demás como vives al lado ahora te arreglare todas y cada una de las mañana que estes aca- dijo mirándome a los ojos y mi cara de terror no era normal no lo podía creer, Alice se encontraba enrollando mi cabello tranquilamente y yo lo único en que podía pensar si las torturas de Alice iban a ser las mismas todos los días porque si era asi no iba a sobrevivir. – ok belly bell´s estas lista- dijo Alice dejándome ver en el espejo, nada mal a decir verdad pero esto no lo sabria Alice claro esta, ahora me tocaba la parte mas difícil de todas enfrentar a Edward, acomode mi cartera y las cosas que necesitaba mira el reloj de la mesita de noche y vi la hora. 8.00am de la mañana, el tiempo se pasaba volando teníamos que estar en la oficina a las 8.30 o 9.00 de la mañana y de aquí a que llegaramos a la oficina se hacias mas o menos esa hora, por ultimo antes de salir de mi cuarto me puse los tacones los cuales para mi sorpresa eran comodos, y además también para mi sorpresa no me había pasado ningún tipo de accidente lo cual me alegraba enormemente , ya con todo listo me dispuse a salir de mi habitación.

Me encontraba en la cocina con Alice esperando por Edward según Alice era mejor que los tres nos fueramos en un auto ya que íbamos al mismo lugar y blablablá.

-Bella Alice buenos días estan listas para irnos?- dijo Edward entrando a la habitación, se veía impecable en su traje de trabaja.

-S-i- si- dijo roja como un tomate recordando el incidente del dia de hoy

-ok entonces vámonos, nos vamos en mi carro- dijo agarrando sus cosas, y salimos de apartamento hasta el estacionamiento, me toco en el lado del copiloto porque según alice no tenia animos de sentarse adelante, si claro eso no me lo creía ni yo . íbamos de camino a la oficina y como si el destino estuviera en mi contra me ha sonado el estomago con todas las ganas dejándome en pena una vez mas, Alice se echo a reir en el asiento de atrás y Edward se estaba mordiendo el labia para no echarse a reir, genial que mas podía pedir.

-Ehmm jajajja,, Hermanito creo que deberíamos parar a comer algo me parece que Bella tiene hambre- dijo volviéndose a reir

-Alice no te burles!- dije roja de la vergüenza- no fue por mi culpa que no desayunamos todo fue a causa del ajetreo de esta mañana y lo sabes.

-Bueno vamos a comer aquí- dijo Edward aparcando el automóvil en el café donde yo iba todos los días a comprar el café para Edward y para mi. Nos bajamos y entramos nos acercamos al mostrador y pedimos nuestra orden y en ese momento apareció Mike.

-Srta. Que placer verla por aquí otra vez, no me has llamado sabes me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo dijo recostándose en el mostrador y según el creo yo haciendo una cara sexy, yo lo único que pude hacer fue atragantarme con mi saliva, escuche un leve gruñido por parte de Edward me pareció a mi, me voltee hacia Alice en busca de ayuda , ella por supuesto se echo a reir y se hacerdo a donde Edward y le susurro algo al oído. Entonces el me agarro por la cintura posesivamente y su cara a centímetros de la mia.

-Bella mi amor, porque no nos vamos a sentar mientras esperamos el pedido- dijo dándome un beso en la frente y enviando una mirada envenenada a Mike, el pobre chico se puso palido y dijo algo de que tenia que atender algo, yo por otra parte me quede estatica ante su reacción claro me imgino que eso fue lo Alice le dijo que hiciera me sentía algo decepcionada decir verdad no sabia muy bien porque.

Llegamos a la mesa y yo solo me pude echar a reir.

-Oh muchas gracias Edward estoy en deuda contigo gracias por salvarme de Mike- dije encerio agradecida.

Comimos y nos dirijimos de nuevo a la oficina alice se dirijio a su piso y Edward y yo al nuestro como entramos los 2 juntos teníamos las miradas de todos los empleados del piso peor fue cuando entramos a la oficina de Edward Lauren ya estaba allí cosa rara en ella y me mato con la mirada yo opte por ignorarla la ignoracia mata no? Bueno eso decían. El dia paso sin mayores preocupaciones bueno no mas de las normales, llego la hora del almuerzo y asi la tarde la cual se paso rápido llego la hora de irnos a la casa y Edward salió de la oficina me miro y dijo.

-Bella si ya estas lista vámonos a la casa-cuando dijo eso Lauren se atraganto con su bebida dietética-, yo soli sonreí a asentí recoji mis cosas y me fui con Edward claro eso sin antes darle una buena noches y un hasta luego si claro como no. Cuando estábamos en la entraba del edificio alice dijo que nos fueramos porque jasper venia por ella , me fui con Edward el regreso a casa fue muy comodo, cuando llegamos hicimos lo mismo que ayer me cambie prepare la cena y vimos una película o parte de ella mejor dicho porque cuando vimos que nos estábamos quedando dormidos nos dirijimos cada uno a su habitación eso si antes de irme a dormir le eche candado a la puerta de la habitación no quería que Alice me fuera a despertar tan temprano, sin mas vueltas me tire en la cama y me propuse dormir porque presentia que esta semana iba a ser larga.

* * *

**bueenoo que tal les parecio el cap? les gustooo? dejenme su reviews porfass y daganme que tall si les gusto o no solo. bueno no se cuando pueda volver a actualizar asi que les pido que tengan paciencia :) nos leemosss dejen reviewsssss!**


End file.
